


Spanning Across Time

by Tatsumaki_sama



Category: One Piece
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Nakama, Nakamaship, Spoilers, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsumaki_sama/pseuds/Tatsumaki_sama
Summary: Five times Luffy tried to get Zoro to join his crew. And one time he succeeded.





	Spanning Across Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I do a re-posting and edit of one of my previous One Piece fics. It had been many years since I started writing this and I had always wanted to finish it but things happened and I lost inspiration to write it. But I'm happy I got to clear it up and complete it now. Luffy's recruitment of Zoro was always fascinating to me and I hope I was able to capture that moment.

**I. The Marine and the Pirate Hunter**

 

Luffy peered interestedly over the balcony, not listening to his commanding officer sternly lecturing him about responsibility and how by confronting and arresting Sir Crocodile, he effectively left the World Government reeling with the lack of one of their Shichibukai.

 

While it was notable that what Crocodile was orchestrating, particularly wanting to overthrow the World Government, could not be ignored, the way Luffy went about it deserved a severe punishment and suspension.

 

As his commanding officer was irritably mumbling how Vice Admiral Garp managed to worm his grandson out of the suspension at least, Luffy was far more interested in the man who was dragging in someone.

 

The marines at the gate squeaked in alarm as the infamous pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro strolled past them without so much as a curt nod, his three swords hung at his hip and his golden earrings tinkling lightly.

 

He came and went as he pleased and never at the same place twice. (it was as if he had gotten himself lost or something, not that anyone would say that out loud to Roronoa's face) Roronoa Zoro was no pirate but he was no ally of the marines either. He did as he wanted, bringing in pirates and other criminals as long as he received their bounty and left with the money he needed. And since he was helping to capture pirates and not disturbing the peace, the marines let him go about his business quietly.

 

Luffy was now leaning over the balcony edge, barely containing his glee as Zoro headed straight into the Marine building. With an excited whoop, he flew past his spluttering commanding officer and bounced down the stairs to come face to face with Zoro himself.

 

" Yo!" he grinned, raising a hand in greeting.

 

Zoro didn't return his smile nor did he blink in surprise that some boy was inches from his face. " Daz Bones, also known as Mr 1 in Baroque Works." He ceremoniously dropped his unconscious captive in front of Luffy. “ He was causing some trouble near the docks.”

 

His mouth quirked in Luffy's direction. One might say that it slightly resembled a smile. " Thanks to you, no less."

 

" They were bothering Vivi," Luffy said as if it was all the explanation he needed.

 

The swordsman made a sound in his throat, like a snort. If Zoro noticed that Luffy was talking so casually about helping the princess of Alabasta, he didn't comment. " Give me the money and I'll leave," he coolly said, already making motions to wait outside the base.

 

" But you just got here!" Luffy exclaimed, itching to talk. He had heard all about Roronoa Zoro and his exploits were spread and widely discussed with mounted fear and trepidation throughout the marine base and around the area. " You're really strong," he was saying conversationally. " You should join the marines."

 

Zoro scowled. " Not interested," he shortly said.

 

" Why not?" Luffy whined, tugging at Zoro's arm. Some gasped in shock that Luffy didn't manage to lose an arm at such blatant physical interaction. " There are lots of meat here and lots of fun adventures waiting for us. It will be great. Wanna join my crew?"

 

The rest of the marines stared agape that a marine captain was chattering animatedly to one of the fiercest bounty hunters in the world and he hadn't had his head lopped off in the attempt. Zoro for his part looked increasingly annoyed and any attempts to pry the boy from his arm didn't work.

 

Zoro glared at the boy. It would have terrified a lesser man but Luffy remained unfazed. " Go bother someone else," he growled.

 

He finally wrenched himself from Luffy's grip and hurried to leave, half expecting that the marine captain would stop him, demand again that he should stay and join the marines and any answer aside from the one he wanted would fall on deaf ears.

 

But Luffy didn't stop him or urge him to join. He simply let him go.

 

" I'll be here, if you change your mind!" Luffy cheerfully called to his retreating back.

 

The swordsman gave him only one reply over his shoulder as he departed from the marine base.

 

" Maybe in another lifetime."

 

**II. The Revolutionary and the Marine**

 

“ Zoro? ... Where are ... report, please ... Commodore Smoker requesting your ... if you can hear ...” He flicked the Den Den Mushi off and consequently drowning out Tashigi’s urgent voice, deciding to blame it on poor hearing.

 

“ Luffy? ... Where have you ... looking for you ... Ivanko wants ... answer me if you can ...” He tucked the Den Den Mushi further into his pocket, pretending the reason he didn’t hear Sabo was because of bad service.

 

They both panted, their blood dripping and staining the snow-covered ground. Luffy poked at the crimson spot staining his jacket while Zoro pressed a hand to his side to inspect for bruised ribs.

 

It was the inevitable result of their clashes (the sixth and a half time to be exact, Luffy didn't keep track of many things but when it came to fighting Zoro, he did) and their fights usually ended with either both of them too weak and injured to continue or outside forces compelling them to reluctantly stop.

 

When they weren't fighting and on different islands and worlds apart, news of the other would always filter through. Luffy would laugh and celebrate when he heard the gossip that Zoro successfully defeated famed pirate crews. Zoro would grin and train harder when he saw the newspapers claiming Luffy destroyed another military base.

 

The other Revolutionaries were amazed of Zoro's strength. The other Marines were stunned over Luffy's tenacity. Garp, thoroughly amused by the situation, said their relationship reminded him of his own rivalry with Gold Roger.

 

For such an odd duo, it was undeniable that Luffy and Zoro had great respect for each other, seeing each other as a worthy opponent, deliberately seeking out the other to fight. They even went as far as to disobey orders from their superiors when it came to capturing or killing the other. Insulting or disrespecting the very name of the other would bring down their wrath, as a few unlucky people found out.

 

The Revolutionaries sighed how it was a shame that they could not recruit Zoro. The Marines grumbled how much trouble Luffy was causing them.

 

(perhaps it was fate for them to be like this)

 

Skin clashed with steel for the umpteenth time, only to be stopped, halted, pushed aside. The very air trembled and the ground rumbled.

 

Luffy and Zoro both knew they were getting exhausted and the snow falling was soon to become a blizzard if they stayed longer. Their worried comrades would be searching for them and they could only ache and long for a rematch to satisfy the need to fight and claim victory over who was the stronger one.

 

“ You could join us,” Luffy said, voice keening with hope. “ And you could be in my crew!”

 

“ Crew?” Zoro snorted. “ What do you think you are, some pirate?”

 

Luffy did not get a chance to answer as the clamor of footsteps and a shout of voices interrupted him.

 

**III. The Pirate and the Pirate Hunter**

 

The Straw Hats minus their captain glanced at the ragged man who staggered into the tavern, his shirt torn and sandals dirtied.

 

Sanji made a noise of disapproval at the man's heavy scent of alcohol and steel. Usopp gulped at the sight of one white sword hanging from the man's waist, a hand casually resting on the hilt. Nami returned to her food, though her eyes flicked warily towards the man as he sat down in front of the bar.

 

Luffy continued to eat, oblivious to everything else.

 

" Give me whatever's on the menu," the man said, his voice hoarse as if he hadn't drank anything in days.

 

The bartender dubiously looked at the shabby state of his clothes. " You got the money?"

 

" I will, once I get the bounty on that kid's head."

 

Sanji immediately stood up, meal forgotten, and Usopp and Nami tensed as the man casually jerked his thumb over his shoulder towards them.

 

The rest of the tavern went quiet.

 

Luffy was still happily eating.

 

" What makes you think you can take us on?" Sanji asked coolly.

 

The man swung his legs over in one fluid motion to face him so his back now rested against the bar. " I doubt a prissy guy like you would even land a hit on me," he shrugged.

 

Sanji bristled and was about to snap a retort when Nami raised a hand to silence him. Over Sanji's coos of _"Yes, Nami-swan! I'll do whatever you want!"_ , she scoffed at the man, who she decided was one of the craziest idiots she had ever seen. And her list of crazy idiots happened to include the three men that sat with her.

 

" Do you know who our captain is?" she pointed out, matching his flippant demeanour.

 

" Yeah! Haven't you heard of the great captain Usopp who is the leader of 800 men from all over the seas?"

 

" Oi!" – ( _"ouch!"_ ) – " Nami-san is asking a question!"

 

The man raised an eyebrow at Sanji and Usopp's antics, the corners of his mouth curling in annoyance, before answering. " I know who he is. Monkey D. Luffy. Thirty million belli for the defeat of Arlong."

 

" So you know this guy is the most dangerous man in East Blue?"

 

Now, the man grinned. It made Nami recoil slightly. His smile reminded her of a shark waiting to strike at his cowering prey.

 

" Most dangerous man or not, I'll fight him."

 

Sanji snorted contemptuously. The man turned to glare at the cook. " You got a problem with that, eyebrow freak?"

 

" Who are you calling a freak, marimo?"

 

Within seconds, Sanji swung a kick at the man's face. In retaliation, the man whipped out his sword to counter it. They remained in position for another few seconds, Sanji frozen in midair and the man half-raising from his chair. Then, they moved.

 

Sanji grabbed the counter, flinging his body over to gain enough momentum to send multiple kicks at the man's undefended side. With frightening speed, the man managed to dodge all the kicks, duck under and slash his sword at Sanji's open flank.

 

Grunting, the cook twisted his body, hands moving rapidly to accommodate, and his legs flew to parry the rapid jabs from the sword.

 

Falling back into the roll, the man bumped gracelessly into a table where he noticed two swords resting on the surface. " I'll be borrowing these," he casually said to its terrified owners.

 

" And how are you suppose to hold three swords?" Sanji sneered as he sent a flying kick towards the man, not waiting for a reply.

 

Too quickly for the normal eye to see, the man tossed his white sword up into the air, taking the other two and somehow, managed to fit them neatly in the palm of his hands.

 

While catching the white sword in his mouth.

 

Not missing a beat, he met Sanji's incoming kicks headfirst, swinging his three blades towards Sanji's chest, ready to rip into skin and bone.

 

" Whoa! That's cool!"

 

To the bar's surprise, the two men actually stopped and simultaneously turned to stare at the Straw Hats' captain who was now done eating and currently gazing at the swordsman in wide eyed idolism.

 

" How did you do that?" the boy exclaimed, staring rapturously at the three swords the man held. " And how do you hold a sword in your mouth?"

 

It appeared that the man never encountered anyone who was more concerned with his method of wielding his swords than with his own life. He frowned at Luffy, eyes suspicious as if trying to figure the boy out.

 

" If you're done eating, we can start our fight," the man finally said, much to everyone's surprise. They didn't think he would be able to speak with a sword clenched between his teeth.

 

" I decided," Luffy continued, as if the swordsman had not spoken a word. " I want him to join my crew."

 

This time, the bar's occupants doubled over in shock. " Luffy, are you insane?" Usopp incredulously exclaimed, grabbing Luffy's shoulders to shake some sense into him. " This man wants your head!"

 

" But he's the coolest swordsman I've ever seen!"

 

" He's trying to kill us!"

 

" But he can talk with a sword in his mouth!"

 

" Are you out of your damn mind!? There's no way I'm letting this marimo join us."

 

" Nobody asked you, eyebrow freak."

 

Sanji snarled out a barrage of curses and swears that Zoro violently matched point for point. Luffy was laughing hard like it was the most amusing thing in the world. Nami slapped a palm to her face while Usopp wished the arriving marines and the rest of the tavern would stop staring at them like they had all gone mad.

 

**IV. The Pirate and Kuina**

 

Roronoa Zoro died when he was a child.

 

He had been training extensively early in the morning by the waterfall, motivated by something that no other soul knew but him and Kuina, when he slipped and hit his head against the rocks. By the time they found him, it was already too late.

 

When Kuina saw his body, there was a hollow pit in her stomach threatening to consume her whole.

 

" You idiot!" she whispered fiercely, tears trickling down her cheeks.

 

A change took place in Kuina. Her father noted that she trained harder than before, long into the nights and rising early in the mornings. She took any and every challenger that came to the dojo and defeated them all. They could only watch in stunned astonishment and admiration as Kuina's name spread throughout the island.

 

Sometimes, they would ask why she carried three swords when at most she would only use two in each hand (her father teased her that she could try to put the third sword in her mouth). Her only reply was that she felt more comfortable with an extra sword at her side.

 

She told no one how the third sword was a memento for an old friend, how he tried to always hold more swords than his hands allowed him.

 

Soon, challenging petty thieves and rugged scoundrels on the island were not enough to satisfy Kuina's growing thirst to become the best. She said her farewells to her father and the others at the dojo (with a lingering look at a lonely gravestone with fresh flowers left everyday) and left to travel.

 

She went from island to island, hungering for a worthy competition. Men would mock her for daring to be a swordswoman and other women frowned at her for taking such a profession. Pirates outright laughed at her and some mocked the fact she was a woman and had less physical strength as them.

 

Without minding them too much, Kuina left them lying on the ground in defeat.

 

She soon decided who was the world's greatest swordsman and she knew in her current state, she was no match towards him. She needed to train and to find stronger swordsmen to fight against to test her limits.

 

And what better place to do it than joining the organization that housed Mihawk?

 

But her beliefs about the noble and chivalrous Marines were shattered when she had attacked a Marine's son's pet wolf from harming a child and said Marine's son tried to take advantage of her, slyly sliding next to her and pinching his lips into a flirtatious smile. She curtly punched him across the face and then defeated his men with scorn. Only when the son threatened to harm the child did she finally laid her swords down and allowed them to tie her in the courtyard to survive for a month without food or water.

 

Days crawled by and Kuina grew thinner, her skin searing under the hot sun and her parched lips choked on the dry dust.

 

Sometimes she saw Zoro, disappointed and spiteful. " You've gotten weak," he would tell her, sneering.

 

" Not weak," she would reply, shaking her head to the empty air. " Training only makes you stronger."

 

Then a boy with a straw hat appeared.

 

Kuina did not trust him. He was a pirate and pirates were a dangerous and cruel folk to be dealing with and she had too much pride remaining in her than to accept help from a lowly pirate, even if she was one step into her grave.

 

But this boy was more than just that. He was untamed and true and _real_. He was a pirate through and through but his heart shone of daring adventures and whispered of things beyond her wildest dreams.

 

And his eyes were the same as Zoro's.

 

The same recklessness and ferocity that had Kuina's heart ache again with life for the first time in years.

 

" Join my crew," he had said, grinning as wide as the oceans that beckoned her forth.

 

Beside him, Zoro was smiling.

 

**V. The Pirate and Mr. 1**

 

“ Yo.”

 

They all froze at the male voice who dauntingly made himself known to them. Vivi gasped at the sight of a man casually sitting on the railing, his golden earrings glinting ominously in the moonlight.

 

“ Vivi-chan, you know this green-haired freak?” Sanji growled, ready to protect Nami and Vivi.

 

“ He’s Mr. 1, the only other person than Miss All Sunday to know the Boss’s true identity,” Vivi explained, her voice steady though her face remained pale.

 

“ Did you kill the old man?!” Luffy interrupted, eyes narrowed.

 

Mr.1 was leaning back, a picture of a content and comfortable creature hardly concerned he was in enemy territory. “ He’s probably still alive. Besides, I’m not here on orders.”

 

“ Why are you here then?”

 

“ Wanted to see if the rumors were true.” Mr. 1 idly rested his hand on the three swords at his hip. “ About a princess declaring war on Baroque Works and placing her chances on a bunch of pirates.”

 

Sanji, Nami and Usopp pointed a gun, a staff and a slingshot respectively at his head. But their threats were ineffective as Mr. 1 had already pulled out his three swords, with one between his teeth, knocking their weapons aside.

 

“ Don't move,” Mr. 1 nonchalantly said, in spite of the dangerous edge in his warning.

 

“ So cool!” Luffy said at the same moment. “ Wanna join my crew?”

 

A cascade of protests erupted from his crew. Mr. 1 appeared dumbstruck.

 

“ Luffy! You can't be serious!”

 

“ This guy works for Crocodile!”

 

“ He'll kill us in our sleep!”

 

“ No, he won't,” Luffy said confidently. “ I won't let him.”

 

“ Oh?” Mr. 1 bared his teeth. His swords glinted in the moonlight. “ I'll make you eat those words.”

 

“ I haven't fought a four-swords guy before.”

 

“ It's _three_ -sword style.”

 

“ Whatever.”

 

Luffy didn't even get a chance to pull back his arm because a Den Den Mushi began ringing from Mr. 1's haramaki. Annoyed, Mr. 1 sheathed his swords and answered it.

 

“ Mr. 0 been looking for you, Mr. 1,” a woman's voice, calm and poised, spoke without prompting. “ There is a meeting with the others soon.”

 

“ It's Miss All Sunday!” Vivi hissed, glaring at the Den Den Mushi.

 

“ Tell him I'm busy,” Mr. 1 dismissively said.

 

“ He won't be pleased to find out you are in the princess of Alabasta's company,” the woman smoothly said, just as casual.

 

“ Huh, you know about that? I guess I'll have to kill you too.”

 

“ I look forward to it,” Miss All Sunday pleasantly said. “ Do try not to get lost first.”

 

“ Hey!”

 

She hung up and Mr. 1 grumbled under his breath. “ You better stay alive until next time,” he growled at Luffy, just before he jumped over the ship's deck and into the back of a waiting turtle.

 

“ Join my crew!” Luffy shouted cheerfully after him.

 

“ Like hell!” Mr.1 yelled in return.

 

**The Captain and his Swordsman**

 

Chopper looked between Luffy and Zoro, curiosity sparked. “ How did you two meet?” he innocently asked.

 

Almost at once, the rest of the table went quiet, perked up with interest. Franky, Usopp and Brooke, who were making the most noise, stopped their singing and dancing abruptly. Even Robin raised her head from her book.

 

They had known that Luffy and Zoro had met some time previous to encountering Nami. How the Straw Hat Pirates truly began when Luffy asked his First to join and Zoro had accepted.

 

It was something that they had all been itching to ask but something held them back. Like it was forbidden or too sacred to ask.

 

Until now.

 

It didn’t seem fair that Luffy and Zoro knew the whys and hows they had all joined. But the rest of the crew didn’t know how they had met. Was it a strange and extraordinary encounter, like Brook’s and Jinbei's? Did Luffy have to convince Zoro to join, like Sanji and Franky? Did Luffy have to rescue him, like Nami? Or did he take a simple liking to Zoro, like Chopper or Usopp? Perhaps Zoro simply joined out of necessity, like Robin?

 

They paused, waiting with their breaths held.

 

Zoro was drinking his rum. Luffy was smiling.

 

“ I found him,” Luffy simply said.

 

It was a curious answer and not enough to appease their inquisitiveness. “ And then?” Franky pressed.

 

There was a strange look on Luffy's face, the kind of expression that even now after knowing their captain for so long, they had some difficulty discerning what it exactly meant. “ I wanted Zoro,” he slowly said, like he was remembering back to that moment. “ I wanted him to be my nakama even before we met.”

 

“ What? But how did you know he would even join you?” Usopp spluttered. “ Or if Zoro wasn't a bad person and wouldn't kill you the first chance he got?”

 

“ I had to see if he was a good guy first,” Luffy brightly explained. “ And he was, because he ate the dirty rice ball the little girl made for him. Zoro was all tied up because the Marines imprisoned him. So I freed him.”

 

“ That was after you blackmailed me,” Zoro gruffly added.

 

They were surprised that he chose to contribute to the conversation.

 

Luffy laughed. “ Oh yeah! I told Zoro I'd only free him if he joins my crew. Otherwise he would have gotten shot by the Marines.”

 

“ I would have gotten out eventually,” Zoro yawned, unconcerned.

 

Luffy laughed harder like it was the funniest thing. Nami rolled her eyes. Brooke claimed it was a tale worthy of a song. Sanji muttered he would have spared the world of an idiot. Jinbe hummed understandingly.

 

It was a wager and Luffy, despite his carefree mindset, knew about the risks. Zoro had not needed Luffy, did not desperately crave the freedom and desire to roam the seas that Luffy offered. And Luffy had enough strength that he did not need the raw power Zoro provided and there had been no guarantee that Zoro would not have betrayed his trust to a swift and sudden death.

 

He bet his life and his goal of becoming the pirate king on one person who was willing to lay down their own life, take up the flag of piracy and call him captain.

 

And Zoro did not disappoint.

 

_Nice, Zoro._

 

_It was nothing, Captain._

 

 


End file.
